spirit_halloweenfandomcom-20200215-history
Rotten Ringmaster
The Rotten Ringmaster is an animatronic sold by Spirit Halloween for the 2019 Halloween season. It resembles an abnormally tall ringmaster, holding a young girl in a cage. When activated, the eyes light-up yellow, as it speaks one of several eerie phrases, while the girl screams and seemingly attempts to escape. Spirit Halloween's Description "You always hear stories about the creepy clowns, but no one ever talks about the rotten ringmasters! This guy, for example, was always the nicest one at the circus. He was friendly and sweet and loved seeing everyone faces light up in delight. Until one day, something changed. His demeanor went sour and his face became distorted. His pleasant smile turned into an evil grin, and he was mean to everyone and everything in sight. Legend has it, he was fired because he started to trap little kids in the monkey cages, so we’re warning you now: Do not let your little ones leave your sight when the circus comes to town!" "The Rotten Ringmaster moves from side to side, showing off his caged prey to anyone who walks by. Inside, his victim rocks back and forth as she struggles to break free while the Ringmaster’s jaw moves up and down as he taunts his victim and laughs at your fear." * Includes: ** Animatronic ** Instruction manual ** A/C Adapter ** Volume control * Product Sayings: ** *circus music plays* “Step right up and see the human condition on display. (Child screams.) Will this little one be stuck in a cage forever? (Child screams.) Or will she be fed to the lion? (Child screams.) Only time will tell. (Child screams.) Hahahaha. ** “(Child screams.) My little friend here had dreams of joining the circus where all of her wishes would come true. How’s that working out for ya? Hahahaha (Child screams.)” ** “Ah the relaxing life under the big top. You’ll never be the same after joining the carnie. Just look at this one here: Young, carefree. She has her whole life ahead of her. After a few years of being stuck in a cage, she’ll be lucky to get out alive. Hahahaha. (Child screams.)” ** “Come one, come all to the grizzliest show on earth. (Child screams.) Slaughter, mayhem, CLOWNS (Child screams.) Fun for the whole family hahaha (Child screams.)” ** “(Child screams.) Hahaha Muahaha Hahaha.” ** “I saw this one and thought that she would have a great future in the circus. She’d be perfect as bait for the lions. And she does have a great scream! (Child screams.) See! If anything, she sure does make me laugh. Hahaha.” * Animated * IR sensor activated * Step pad compatible (included) * Battery pack compatible (sold separately) * Adapter Type: A/C (included) * Cord Length: 5 feet * Dimensions: 84" H * Material: Iron, electronic parts, cotton, polyvinyl chloride, polyethylene, acrylonitrile butadiene styrene, polyester fiber * Care: Spot clean * Imported * Note: Recommended for display in covered area Trivia *There is another variant on the animatronic, with a clown instead of a child. Along with there being two other similar styles, called "Cagey the Clown." One with a clown and one with a child. Gallery 07552250-c.jpg|Close-up 07552250-d.jpg|Side view 07552250-e.jpg|Side view 07552250-f.jpg|Back view 07552250-a (2).jpg|Website picture ringmastergif.PNG|Pre-order GIF ringmasterdimensions.PNG|Dimensions Ringmaster_06_20_19_D.jpg|Homepage photo Mr124655.jpg|Wholesale image rrcc.jpg|Alternate version with clown in cage (Not sold at Spirit Halloween) cageywkid.jpg|Alternative "Cagey the Clown" with child in cage (Not sold at Spirit Halloween) cageywclown.jpg|Alternative "Cagey the Clown" with clown in cage (Not sold at Spirit Halloween) Videos Official Listing *https://www.spirithalloween.com/product/177045.uts Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Animatronics Category:Clowns Category:Seasonal Visions Category:7-Foot Animatronics Category:Females Category:In Stock Category:In Stock At Other Retailers Category:Online-Only